Test muggel del amor
by yunypotter19
Summary: Es mi primer RYL, espero que os guste es contado segun el punto de vista de Luna, os pido que me dejeis vuestra opinión porfi, entrad y leer, creo que no os arrepentireis.


_**Test muggel del amor.**_

Como comenzar a explicar este sentimiento que crece en mí, que no me deja verte sin sentir que estoy deseando estar a tú lado, que me beses y me hagas sentir viva, de una vez por todas.

Es imposible ahora decirte lo que he estado callando por tanto tiempo, tres años imposibles de olvidar y siempre siendo incapaz de decirte ni una sola palabra, por que sabía y aun se que esto que siento por ti no es correspondido, es doloroso el saber que tú no me quieres de la misma forma que yo a ti, y pensar que siempre te veía a los ojos, y me reía por cualquier cosa que decías, pero nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía, nunca fuiste capaz de ver, que te quería, y hoy, una semana antes de que se acabe tú último año, en Howarts, siete días que deseo que se hagan eternos, para poder seguir viéndote, pues por mucho que me duela he de admitir que mi próximo año, tú no estarás aquí, será muy aburrido, el que no estés en Howarts.

Estos tres últimos años, no han sido lo mismo en mi vida, siempre he dado gracias por haber tenido la oportunidad de haberte conocido, di gracias a dios por que tú hermana nos presentó, y me agradaba el ver que aunque no soy como todas las demás vosotros me aceptasteis en vuestro grupo de amigos, un grupo que siempre me intrigo, pues era raro, y al que deseaba pertenecer solo por que tú pertenecías a él, nunca le dije a tú hermana de este sentimiento que me invade por dentro desde que te vi por primera vez, fue en mi primer año, cuando te vi tan angustiado por la desaparición de tú hermana, hay en ese momento me comencé a enamorar de ti.

En mi segundo año, Ginny se hizo mi amiga, y en nuestro cuarto año, fue cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, intente llamar tu atención de mil formas diferentes, se que no eran las mas indicadas para que te fijaras en mi, pero al ser como era, era la única manera que encontraba para hacerme notar ante ti, pero al parecer tú estabas mas pendiente de tú gran amiga Hermione Granger, la lista del grupo, la inteligente del trío dorado de Howarts, que en mi cuarto año, se convirtió en el sexteto, que cosas tiene la vida, quien me iba a decir a mi que me metería en tales problemas solo por el deseo de conocerte, debería de habérmelo imaginado siendo el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, era normal que pasaras por cosas así de extrañas.

Ahora estoy mirándote una vez más escondida de ti, por miedo a que sea rechazada de alguna manera por ti, la persona que puebla mis sueños y que no me abandona, la persona que hace una semana no se separo de mi en la última batalla, que me protegió, a mi aun siendo el novio de Hermione, eso me llego al corazón, y debo de maldecirte por que aunque me encanto ver que si me tienes en cuenta es doloroso saber que no es de la forma que yo quisiera.

Ese día, tuve la osadía de besarte de robarte un beso cuando te vi caer ante mí por protegerme de un hechizo, pensé que habías muerto, pero gracias a dios no fue así, eso me convirtió a mi en objeto de muchas inspecciones, pues ese día de mi boca salió una de las peores maldiciones, la maldición cruciatus, tanto era la rabia que sentía que manche mis labios con esa palabra, y obligué a mi varita a hacer esa despreciable maldición, y he de reconocer que en ese momento en el que creía haberte perdido disfrute del dolor de ese mortinfago, al descubrir que seguías vivo me sentí despreciable, me odie a mi misma por haber sido capaz de hacer eso, pero hasta ese punto llega mi amor por ti, hasta el punto de que mi sed de venganza me lleve a disfrutar el torturar a una persona que te había echo daño a ti.

En esta semana me he estado ocultando de ti, deseando no ver en tus ojos esa mirada que vi en ti cuando dijiste mi nombre y volví a la realidad, a mi única realidad tú.

Esos ojos que demostraban sorpresa, incertidumbre, y por mucho que me duela miedo, sentiste miedo de mi.

Y ahora llevo una semana viéndote desde las sombras, no hemos hablado desde ese día, no te he explicado lo que se que viste en mis ojos por lo tanto no sabes si lo que viste fue amor, o otra cosa, pero no me siento con el valor suficiente para aclarártelo.

Acabas de entrar en el gran comedor y te sientas como siempre al lado de Harry, hay algo raro en ti, siempre que entras le das un beso a Hermione en los labios, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, no has marcado tú territorio como siempre lo hacías, es más, te veo buscar a alguien entre la gente, como si estuvieses deseando encontrar a ese alguien te veo levantarte para buscar mejor, pero no encuentras lo que buscas y bajas tú mirada color cielo al plato que tienes delante, al parecer el no encontrar a esa persona no te ha afectado en nada a el apetito, pues comes con las mismas ganas de siempre, y sonrió al ver que nada será capaz de preocuparte tanto como para dejar de comer.

Yo también comienzo a comer, y mientras estoy en eso, me da por mirar a la puerta del gran comedor, para ver a tú hermana entrar de la mano de Draco Malfoy, chico que esta con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, cosa extraña en él, al parecer ha pasado algo bueno para ellos, me fijo en tú reacción y no me sorprendo al verte escupir el jugo de calabaza que te estabas tomando, te veo enrojecer de ira, y a hermione mirarte enfadada, y a Harry reteniéndote para que no hagas una locura.

Comienza a hablar contigo mientras tú no apartas la vista de tú hermana y del que durante seis años a sido uno de vuestros más odiados, pero tienes que entender que tú hermana ya no es tan pequeña al igual que yo, tienes que entender que ella y él se aman de una manera tan intensa, que hacen que los envidie cada vez que los veo.

Harry consigue que te tranquilices, me extraña que no sea hermione quien te tranquilice con ese método tan bueno que había desarrollado en este último año, te besaba y tú te relajabas de manera instantánea, eso me hace pensar que algo pasó entre vosotros.

Veo a Ginny y Draco tragar saliva y tras mirarse dándose ánimos el uno al otro comienzan a andar en dirección a ti, agarrándose fuerte de las manos y deseando que todo salga bien.

Veo a Draco mirarte con superioridad, este nunca va a cambiar, pero aun así, extiende su mano hacía a ti, no puedo oír que te dice, pero por tú expresión de sorpresa deduzco que esta claro que te esta pidiendo permiso para estar con Ginny.

Ginny también esta sorprendida al parecer eso no se lo esperaba, y te veo a ti mirarlo desconfiado, pero poco a poco me doy cuenta que desde que los viste tomados de la mano ya habías aceptado esa relación no me preguntes como lo supe solo lo supe.

Y te veo alargar tú mano y estrechársela a Malfoy, pero no dejas de advertirle que si a ella le hace sufrir se las vera contigo, cosa que ya esperaba, tú siempre tan tú, cosa que me encanta.

Me levanto de mi mesa, pues ya he terminado de comer, y he de perderte de vista una vez más, tengo cosas que hacer, entre otras maldecir a mi corazón por haberte dejado entrar tan dentro y profundo de él, por haber permitido que tú te instales de esa forma tan fácil hay, y que ahora seas el dueño absoluto de este, que te hayas convertido en el rey de esa parte de mi que ya no me pertenece.

Sin poderlo evitar comienzo a tararear la canción que en mi cuarto año, inventaron los de Slytherin, y que a mi me va al guante, bueno a mi no, a mi corazón, Weasley es nuestro rey, a Weasley vamos a coronar.

Voy en dirección a mi lugar favorito, me coloco la varita como siempre detrás de la oreja mientras que en unas de mis manos llevo un ejemplar de la revista de mi padre, un ejemplar en el que hay un interesante test, sobre el amor, que suelen hacer los muggels y me intriga ver que son esas cosas.

Me siento en la parte del jardín que esta repleto de Bilbels, criaturas que son muy divertidas, y que les encanta jugar con los que están allí, de forma que nadie los vea, les encanta sobre todo gastar bromas a los magos.

Me concentro en mi revista, y comienzo a leer las preguntas, hasta que siento que alguien esta de pie a mi lado, seguramente otro más que se quiere meter conmigo, y confieso que me estoy cansando de estas tonterías, vale que ya haya aceptado muchos insultos entre los que esta el mote de Lunática Lovegood, pero de hay a permitir que sigan con eso ni hablar.

Ignoro por completo a quien esta a mi lado se que es una chica, puedo darme cuenta por que no lleva pantalón y a no ser que sea un chico que se viste de chica, (cosa que sería más raro que yo y ya es decir) no creo que pueda ser un elfo domestico tampoco, así que la posibilidad más acertada es pensar que es una chica.

-¿Qué haces Lunática?- me dice la voz de una de mis compañeras.

-Ver la revista ¿es que no lo ves?- no estoy de humor para aguantar a nadie.

-No se como tú padre puede escribir esa basura, y tú leerla, de verdad que eres rarita.- dijo la chica, ni que ella fuera mucho.

-Mira no me importa tú opinión yo hago lo que quiero y mi padre también, si no tienes nada inteligente que decir hazme el favor de dejarme en paz.- Así es directa y cortante haber si se da cuenta de que sobra.

-Te crees mucho desde que formas parte del grupo de Harry Potter y los demás pero no eras más que una maldita imbécil, rara, y además odi…-

-Déjala en paz.- mi cuerpo se congela en la posición en la que me encontraba en ese momento, es él, esta detrás de ella, no es posible, yo hubiera deseado hacerme invisible para que no me vea, no aguantare mirarlo a la cara no después de lo que paso.

-Weasley, yo no estaba haciendo nada.-

-Solo metiéndote con una de mis amigas, que sea la última vez o hablare con mi hermana te aviso que es muy buena con las maldiciones.- dijo este sonriendo.

-No necesito que me amenaces.- dijo la chica y sin decir más se va, yo no me siento capaz de mirarlo por lo tanto no lo hago, actuó como si él no estuviese hay.

Lo veo andar hacía mi, lo que me deja en claro que quiere hablar, y no tengo donde esconderme de él.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Miro la nueva revista de mi padre.- le digo de forma desentendida.

-¿Qué dice este mes?- me pregunta mirando por encima de mi hombro.

-Es un test que hacen los muggels sobre amor.- le contesto y él sonríe de medio lado y me dice:

-¿Puedo ayudarte a hacerlo?-

-Si quieres.- le digo y veo como me quita la revista de las manos, y coge mi pluma y me dice:

-Haber haya vamos primera pregunta: ¿Has besado alguna vez a un chico?- Lo veo mirarme intentando descifrar algo en mí, pero por lo visto no lo consigues pues me dice:

-¿Y bien, se trata de que contestes.-

-Me tienes que decir las opciones.- le digo sin ser capaz de mirarlo a sus ojos azules, pues siempre que lo hago siento que me sumerjo en un inmenso océano, en el que estaría dispuesta a meterme nadando y a ahogarme en él sin ninguna duda.

-O vaya, tienes razón, bueno pues A) Si, B) No., que absurdo no deberían de poner opciones si son estas las respuestas válidas.- dijo este intentando que el rojo de su cara cesara tras lo de antes.

-Si.- dije yo contestando a la pregunta.

-¿Si qué?- me dice y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al ver su desconcierto, y le digo:

-La respuesta a la pregunta es la A, es decir si he besado a un chico.-

-O cierto el test.- dice este sonrojándose más.

-Bueno la siguiente, ¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?- dijo este y después miro las opciones y dijo:- A) con 14, B) con menos de 14, C) con más de 14.-

-La c, con más de 14.- dije yo.

Ron se sentó un poco más cómodo y dijo:

-Siguiente, ¿qué sentiste cuando lo besaste, A) Me sentí volar, B) No me gusto nada, C) Fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida.-

-Otra vez la c.- dije yo sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos por miedo que me descubriera.

Esto cada vez me gustaba menos, y por lo visto a él tampoco le gustaba seguir con esto y no entiendo el motivo.

-Siguiente, ¿estas enamorada de él o solo es una atracción baga, A) Si que lo estoy, B) No ni loca, C) No sabría que decir.-

-La a.- dije yo esta vez.

-¿Y quien es?- me pregunta, lo miro y veo que ha soltado la revista y me mira muy serio, siento que mi corazón una vez más se quiere salir de mi pecho para reunirse con los brazos de él.

-Es un secreto.- le digo en bajo sin ser capaz a fijarme en ese cielo que tiene por ojos.

-Vaya, no confías en mi para decirme, si me lo cuentas yo te diré quien me gusta a mi.-

-Yo ya lo se.-

Veo que se sorprende y se pone muy nervioso se levanta de donde estaba sentado y me mira.

-¿Lo sabes, tan obvio es, ¿cómo es posible, creía que no se había dado cuenta nadie, y ahora resulta que tú precisamente tú ya lo sabes.- dice este mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo.

-Ronald todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta.- dijo yo sonriendo, pues me resulta raro que actué así, cuando siempre que podía besaba a Hermione delante de todo el mundo.

-Dios que mal, bueno entonces no se que hago aquí.- dijo este un poco decepcionado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- estoy empezando a confundirme no lo entiendo.

-¿Bueno me vas a decir de quien estas enamorada, y a quien le diste tú primer beso?-

Siento mucho calor en mis mejillas, un calor insoportable, y se que me he puesto roja me levanto con rapidez, y veo que él es más alto que yo, como mínimo una cabeza y algo más, y veo que no deja de mirarme.

-Es un secreto ya te lo he dicho.-

-¿Son la misma persona?- me pregunta siento algo extraño en su voz, un poco de decepción, tristeza, y miedo a algo.

-Si.- le contesto en un susurro.

Veo como se vuelve a pasar la mano por el pelo, yo creía que esa manía era de harry, pero al parecer el estar mucho con también le ha hecho copiar algunas de sus cosas.

-Dime quien es.- me pide en un susurro, y yo siento que si me mira voy a decírselo sin poder controlarme.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto, tú eres el novio de Hermione, debería de darte igual quien me guste a mi.- logro decir.

-Ya no somos novios, desde hace una semana.- me dice con un poco de tristeza en la voz.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, yo creía que erais una pareja perfecta.- le dije, pero no pude evitar sonreír por dentro, lo se soy mala por reírme cuando él debe de estar destrozado por dentro, pues la mujer a la quiere lo ha dejado con él.

-Lo termine yo, no podía seguir mintiéndome.- dice él muy serio, más serio de lo que nunca desde que lo conozco o espío lo había visto, bueno solo en la última batalla estaba tan serio.

-Vaya, no lo sabía.- le digo extrañada por su confesión.

-Bueno ya da igual, es mejor que me vaya ya no pinto nada aquí.- me dice, y levanto la vista para ver como comienza a girarse, pero algo extraño pasa, él a tropezado con algo, y lo veo que gira, y comienza a caer sobre mí, y acabamos los dos en el suelo, él sobre mí, con sus manos una a cada lado mío, mientras intenta no caer encima mío lo más seguro para no lastimarme, veo una muestra de dolor en su cara, tiene los ojos cerrados y aprieta los labios.

-Lo siento.- me dice.

-No ha sido tu culpa han sido los Bilbels.- le digo yo, y él aun con los ojos cerrados me dice:

-¿Los Bill… qué?-

-Los Bilbels, son criaturas muy pequeñazas, viven en esta parte del jardín, ellos siempre están gastando bromas a los magos, les encanta eso.- dije yo, y escuche su risa, y su expresión de dolor desapareció de su rostro, y cuando dejo de reír abrió los ojos, y sus ojos azules, y los míos se conectaron, y sentí que el mundo desaparecía a mi alrededor, lo que había estado evitando este tiempo paso, me ahogue como siempre hacía en ese océano tan profundo que me encantaba explorar y descubrir, me perdí en él, como siempre hacía.

-Luna, no puedo evitar sumergirme en un sinfín de sueños, al ver tus ojos, esos ojos, que poseen un brillo de ensoñamiento, un brillo en el que me encanta sumergirme solo para poder soñar despierto.- me dice en una voz que nunca antes le había escuchado, una llena de cariño y ternura.

-Yo sin embargo me ahogo en tu océano.- le digo sin pensar en lo que le estoy diciendo, pues una vez que me pierdo en ese océano pierdo toda conciencia de lo que digo o hago.

-Entonces permíteme ser tú salvavidas una vez más, permíteme ser el que te rescate otra vez.- me dice en un susurro.

-¿Desde cuando te has convertido en mi caballero andante?- le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Desde hace una semana, en la que sentí los labios de un ángel junto con los mismos, desde hace una semana que sueño con perderme de una vez y para siempre en los ojos soñadores de ese ángel, de saber lo que es corresponder a ese beso mudo que recibí en la última batalla, pero antes necesito saber si ese ángel es quien yo creo que es.- me dice mientras con una de sus manos me acaricia una mejilla, yo cierro un poco los ojos sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerme.

-No se si fue un ángel exactamente, pues yo sentí más a un demonio despreciable, que fue capaz de hacer una de las peores cosas que te puedas imaginar, algo que nunca se perdonara, pues es algo demasiado doloroso.-

-Yo no recuerdo que ese ángel o demonio como tú lo llamas hiciera nada tan malo, solo se dejo llevar por algún sentimiento de venganza y de odio, y te aseguro que todos hemos pasado por algo de eso, incluso yo cuando creí que te había pasado algo.- me dijo en un tono suave, y reconfortante pero después me añadió:

-Pero si prefieres que sea un demonio me da igual que así sea si sea lo que sea me concede el honor de ser yo uno con ella, si me permitir unirme a ella para siempre, pues ese ángel o demonio como quieras denominarlo me quito algo sin lo que no puedo vivir, mi corazón.-

-Entonces estamos en paz pues tú tienes el mío.- le dije ahora completamente segura de mi misma, vi una sonrisa en su rostro y vi como poco a poco se iba acercando a mí, y antes de besarme me dijo:

-¿Quieres que te bese, A) Si, B) No lo dudes, C) voy a hacerlo aunque me digas que no.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Me da igual cual elijas pero hazlo de una vez.- le dije sin poder aguantar más esa desesperante distancia.

-Tengo que darle las gracias a los Bilbels si no nunca te habría tenido tan cerca.- me dijo y después termino con las distancia que hizo, que al juntar nuestros labios, mi cuerpo pasara de estar tumbado en la tierra a estar volando en el inmenso cielo, deseando que eso nunca acabase, y dándole las gracias a los Bilbels por esta hermosa broma.

Y quien sabe, tal vez fue un enano Bilbels que se encontraba observándolos desde una de las ramas de un árbol, o tal vez fue cosa de dos de sus amigos, que estaban escondidos en una de las aulas del castillo mirando por la ventana atentos a ellos, con la ventana abierta y uno de ellos con la varita en la mano, los dos sonrientes.

-Bueno ya esta echo.-

-Si, ahora ya esta todo bien.-

-No, no todo.- La chica miró al chico, y este guardando su varita, se acerco a la persona que siempre había estado a su lado, y le dijo:

-Ahora me toca a mi ser valiente, para decirte que te quiero desde hace mucho Hermione, y que ya no quiero seguir ocultándolo, si tú no sientes igual que yo lo…- el chico, que tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes ocultos tras unas gafas, una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, y un pelo imposible de domar, fue cayado por un beso en los labios de la que en alguna ocasión había sido su mejor amiga, su confidente, su mayor apoyo, y ayuda, una chica de castaños pelos rizados, y de ojos color ámbar.

Y desde la entrada había una tercera pareja disfrutando uno de los labios del otro, contentos de que todo terminara bien al fin para todos, ellos eran un rubio, y una pelirroja.

…………………………………….Fin……………………………..

Espero que les haya gustado es mi primer Ron, Luna, a mi me gusto escribirlo espero que a vosotros os guste leerlo, bueno esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas, en este fic queda claro cuales son mis preferidas, si a alguien le gustan esas parejas podréis leer alguno de mis fics, todos son de estas tres parejas, aunque siempre me había centrado en la de HyHr, en esta ocasión lo hice en RyL, espero que me haya salido bien, dejadme vuestra opinión las valoro mucho, bueno me despido buybuy.


End file.
